simsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Aster09
Re:Divers Changements Bonsoir, Effectivement en ce moment c'est pas le top, ayant des partiels avant et après les vacances, il m'est encore difficile d'être présent même si, je peux revenir un petit peu en ce moment. *'Common.js' : il n'y a pas de soucis, j'ai dû sûrement enlever un truc qu'il fallait pas :/. Mais comme cela marche maintenant tant mieux. *'Fond': Je le trouve très sympa, moi sa me convient parfaitement :). *'Modèle Jeu': Il est vraiment pas mal, claire et aéré, parfait. *'Simbio': ok, pas de soucis de mon côté, ça sera plus facile pour les utilisateurs ! Par contre, j'ai remarqué un truc : *Lorsque l'on se déconnecte, le menu principal ne se déroule plus, du moins sur google chrome (je n'ai pas vu les autres), je trouve ça bizarre :/. A voir donc ! Sinon, des informations concernant les jeux consoles que tu aurais récolté ?? A bientôt ! Julien2660 décembre 16, 2010 à 20:54 (UTC) Noël et fin d'année Salut Aster ! Comme c'est pas sûr que je puisse te l'envoyer le jour même (même c'est pas sûr que je me reconnecte d'ici là !), je te souhaite un joyeux Noël et une bonne fin d'année ! ^^ A l'année prochaîne (peut-être), Vl4dimir-g0thik décembre 17, 2010 à 16:23 (UTC)Vl4dimir-g0thik décembre 17, 2010 à 17:23 Blog Salut Aster ! Je t'invite à passer voir mon blog : http://sunset-valley-sims-3.skyrock.com/ Il raconte l'histoire de mes habitants au fur et à mesure de mon jeu. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années, Vl4dimir-g0thik décembre 18, 2010 à 09:11 (UTC)Vl4dimir-g0thik décembre 18, 2010 à 10:11 (UTC) Famille Plènozas dans Les Sims 3 PS3 et XBOX360 à Moonlight Bay Salut ! Je viens de découvrir quelque chose de très intéressant et qui complète ce que tu m'avais dit : la seule famille connue est la famille Plènozas à Moonlight Bay pour les versions Sims 3 PS3 et Xbox360. Elle est composé de Malcolm Plènozas, celui de Sunset Valley, qui est maintenant Adulte et mariée à Anne-Laure Plènozas (j'ai vérifié son prénom sur internet, elle a été traduite par Anne-Laure en français) adulte et qui ont un fils, Adrien Plènozas qui est adolescent (futur père de Malcolm Plènozas de la version console ? Peut être ...). Pour ne pas te mentir, voici la biographie, ainsi qu'une image et une vidéo ^^ : Malcolm Landgraab moved from Sunset Valley in order to extend the reach of the Landgraab family. With good looks and a sharp wit, Malcolm has carved out a nice section of the town as his own. Now he has his eyes on the mayor's offi ce as he grooms his son to take over the business centers in town. Soit dans un français approximatif : Malcolm Plènozas est parti de Sunset Valley pour étendre l'influence de sa famille. Avec une bonne mine et un esprit vif, Malcolm a su s'emparer d'une bonne partie de la ville qui est devenu la sienne. Ayant des vues sur l'Hôtel de ville, il prépare son fils à la prise en charge du centre des affaires de la ville. *Leur budget est de 75 000 Simflouz *Ils habitent à la Villa Méditerranéenne *Niveau de difficulté : 2 L'image : Fichier:Famille Plènozas (PS3 XBOX360).jpg Vidéo: Vidéo sur la famille Plénozas Comme tu le vois, mes sources sont en anglais, j'aurais préféré en français mais c'est mieux que rien ! A bientôt ! :) ps: demain, on pourra faire Upload pour cette famille ! J'ai d'autres choses à te dire à propos de cette famille mais j'éditerai demain. Julien2660 décembre 18, 2010 à 22:50 (UTC) Re ! En faite, j'ai obtenu les informations dans l'e-guide du prima guide The Sims Console (et donc seulement dispo en anglais). Je sais qu'il existe une version papier qui est aussi en français. Mais je ne sais pas si elle est encore disponible, je pense que oui. Sur le guide, il est écrit difficulté 2, mais si la vidéo prouve le contraire, c'est que le guide s'est encore planté ... Je peux t'envoyer des informations, mais il faut que tu me donnes ton e-mail ! Maintenant on sait que son fils s'appellent Adrien et pas Malcolm (comme lui !) ... aie ! Ça complique encore l'affaire concernant la généalogie :s ! Comme Adrien n'est disponible que sur la version console, il est donc peut être le père du malcolm (Christophe) sur console ... Malcolm (père) a donc peut-être eu un second fils, se prénommant Edouard (Malcolm). On aurait donc deux lignés de Plènozas. C'est à voir, mais il faut faire des hypothèses xD. Et j'ai complètement zappé de changer le sim en simbio, je me disais qu'il y avait un truc louche xD. Merci de l'avoir fait. A bientôt ! Julien2660 décembre 19, 2010 à 16:49 (UTC) Re ! Effectivement, c'est la seule famille connue, il y a une autre qui ressemble aux gothik mais n'ont pas leurs noms. Regarde : ici. Donc, tu suis l'option proposé par The Sims Wiki. A voir si ça peut coller avec les générations, à réfléchir donc ! Le problème est que Christophe dans la version anglais se nomme malcolm, tout comme Édouard ... On s'y perd vraiment (je crois que c'est leur but aux producteurs !!) ^^. Bref, à réfléchir à tous ça ! Puis quand j'y repense, la famille Gothik a vécu aussi à Simvalley ! Donc pour moi, il s'agit du même quartier que dans Les Sims. Concernant la famille rapat-sité (Plènozas), Christophe a également un ancêtre, Malcolm Rapat-Sité ! ... J'aurais donc tendance à rejoindre les familles ... Non, je crois que c'est une dénomination pour se retrouver avec tout ces Malcolm ! Au pire, SimPe est là pour nous dire la réponse ! Mais je crois à plus de 99% qu'ils se nomment tous Malcolm Plènozas. Julien2660 décembre 19, 2010 à 18:02 (UTC) Arbre Généalogique de la famille Plènozas Voici après réflexion, une possible généalogie de la famille : Amiral Plènozas | | Klaus Plènozas Kitty Plènozas \/ --------------------------------------------------------------------- Malcolm Plènozas Tao Plènozas Queenie Plènozas | | | --------------------------------------- | | | Christophe Plènozas---Mom Edouard ----- Marion Noémie Geoffrey \/ \/ \/ -------- Edouard---Méline Malcom Anne-Laure Julien Mimi \/ \/ Edouard Adrien Plènozas Avec cet arbre, tout pourrait concorder notamment pour les générations où le dernier édouard et Adrien serait de la génération de Sandra alors que Julien et Mimi seraient de la génération de Sonia et Vladimir ainsi que de Malcom, le fils de Noémie et Geoffrey. Julien et mimi sont adultes quand Sonia et Vladimir le sont aussi dans les Sims et Les Sims Bustin'out. Par contre pour l'ancêtre de Christophe Plènozas (Malcolm Plènozas qui serait fondateur de la ville), on en est sûr ou pas ? Car sinon sa remet en cause mon schéma ... Tu en penses quoi ? Julien2660 décembre 19, 2010 à 18:39 (UTC) Bonjour, Très intéressant ton arbre ! Pour Christophe, il pourrait aussi être le frère de noémie (bien que non présent sur l'arbre dans les sims 3) ... Et on conserve également le fait que julien et mimi soit de la génération de Malcolm (fils de Noémie). Klaus Plènozas Kitty Plènozas | ------------------- \/ \/ Amiral Plènozas Tao Plènozas Queenie Plènozas \/ |-----------------------------------| Edouard ----- Marion \/ \/ \/ Noémie Geoffrey Christophe---Mom Edouard---Méline \/ \/ \/ Malcom Anne-Laure Julien Mimi Edouard \/ Adrien Certe, les producteurs n'y réfléchissent, mais nous si et on va y arrivé ! lol L'arbre que je t'ai mis au dessus pourrait aller (si on exclu l'idée que christophe avait un ancêtre s'appelant Malcolm, d'ailleurs je ne vois pas la source de cette affirmation, à moins de posséder le jeu ...). Sinon autre possibilité : le premier Edouard s'est marié deux fois : une fois avec mom avec laquelle il a eu Julien et Mimi puis avec Marion avec qui il a eu Edouard II. Ou alors Edouard et Marion sont respectivement Christophe et Mom ... (Théorie du Wiki anglais). Mystère Mystère donc ^^ ! Julien2660 décembre 20, 2010 à 10:16 (UTC) Joyeux Noël et joyeuses fêtes Comme je pars aujourdh'ui, je ne peux te souhaiter joyeux Noël et joyeuses qu'une dernière fois. Alors, bah,joyeux noël et joyeuses fêtes ^^ Amicalement, Vl4dimir-g0thik décembre 22, 2010 à 13:26 (UTC)Vl4dimir-g0thik décembre 22, 2010 à 14:26 (UTC) Fêtes de fin d'année Bonjour, Je passe sur le wiki très vite (malheureusement je ne peux pas trop y aller en ce moment :s), pour te souhaiter un très bon noël, et une très bonne année 2011. Passes de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! :D Bye et à très vite en 2011 ! Julien2660 décembre 24, 2010 à 17:47 (UTC) Retour des vacances Salut Aster ! Je suis venu te demander comment s'était passé ton Noël (bien j'espère), moi oui. Je te souhaite de passer également une bonne année, parce que c'est demain déjà ! Concernant Olga Teurrie, j'ai regardé et en faite, elle se trouve dans les Boîte à étudiants de toutes les universités. Alors je fais comment pour l'article, je dis qu'elle est à la Faculté LaFiesta ? Passe une bonne année, Amicalement, Vl4dimir-g0thik décembre 30, 2010 à 12:05 (UTC)Vl4dimir-g0thik décembre 30, 2010 à 13:05 (UTC) Cécilia Gothik Como é o nome dela em português? -- Caio1478 décembre 30, 2010 à 14:04 (UTC) :No caso, você colocou o nome em inglês? Cécilia? se for obrigado Caio1478 décembre 30, 2010 à 14:16 (UTC) ::Então, você acha que coloco Cecília Caixão? Hi there! Hi Aster09, I'm sorry to talk in English but that's because I don't speak French, that's why I'm only editing templates and eye colors, happy editing, also do you speak Portuguese because I'm portuguese :). --Guilherme Guerreiro (talk here) décembre 31, 2010 à 12:47 (UTC) Have I told you that I love your templates on here? I love your templates because they have images and many icons, The Sims Wiki's templates are so annoying, words, words and words nothing more and I love images ^^. Oh and don't worry if you have difficulties with Portuguese we can still speak in English ^^. Thank you. --Guilherme Guerreiro (talk here) décembre 31, 2010 à 13:09 (UTC) Is he inactive? I haven't seen him editing :O. --Guilherme Guerreiro (talk here) décembre 31, 2010 à 13:27 (UTC) Ok, thanks for being so patient with such disturbing person, thank you. --Guilherme Guerreiro (talk here) décembre 31, 2010 à 13:38 (UTC) Simbio Bonjour ! Je te souhaite également une très bonne année 2011, tout mes voeux pour cette nouvelle année. Je te précise également que je reviendrai sur le wiki d'ici mardi soir ou mercredi dans la journée (avant impossible à cause d'examins :/). Mais c'est UNE GRANDE NOUVELLE ! Fabuleux, et dès que je pourrais, j'irai aider le wiki anglais dans l'installation des modèles. Ca pourrait être sympa d'avoir l'avis des autres membres, comme ca on pourrait se rendre compte des choses à améliorer ! Je suis très content ! Peux-tu dire à Guilherme Guerreiro que je répondrai à ses questions dès mon retour sur le wiki ! Sur ceux, bonne fin de vacances, et à très vite :D ! Julien2660 janvier 2, 2011 à 12:31 (UTC) Problème Simbio Bonjour ! Je suis enfin de retour et je viens de constater un problème au niveau des simbios ! En effet pour certains sims, on a un espace entre le logo du jeu + modifier avec l'image ... Je me pose la question si ce n'est pas à cause des codes que tu as rajouté récemment (ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais ça ne le faisait pas avant :/). Il faut donc vite résoudre ce problème ! PS: 'Le Bug provient du code ''Description que tu as supprimé !!! 'Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Regarde ici : Sims Test, pour comparer avec le modèle actuelle, regarde l'ancienne version disponible ici : . J'ai replacé les codes relatifs à ''Description mais en modifiant par Carte d'identité (je trouve que ça sonne plus juste pour une présentation du sim avec l'âge etc.), le problème est maintenant résolu. A bientôt ! Julien2660 janvier 5, 2011 à 17:02 (UTC) Re ! J'ai donc supprimé le cadre, par contre il faut laisser les codes comme j'ai fait. A bientôt ! Julien2660 janvier 5, 2011 à 20:07 (UTC) Cléia Dainottan Qu'entends-tu par "très corrompu et déformé" ? Vl4dimir-g0thik janvier 8, 2011 à 16:06 (UTC)Vl4dimir-g0thik janvier 8, 2010 à 17:06 (UTC) Cathy Chartely Bonjour, Pouvez-vous Aster09 supprimer cette photo parce que j'ai oublié de renommer française (depuis que je suis en espagnol) Merci --Nacho janvier 9, 2011 à 00:23 (UTC) Linda Martin/Marthe Martin Coucou ! J'ai remarqué que tu as fait une petite erreur : sur la page Suzanne Goldstein, tu dis que son autre meilleure amie décédée s'appelle Marthe Martin. Or, dans Les Sims 2: Au Fil des Saisons, la mère de Betrand se prénomme Linda, et non Marthe. Cordialement, --Vl4dimir-g0thik janvier 9, 2011 à 10:15 (UTC)Vl4dimir-g0thik janvier 9, 2011 à 11:15 Généalogie Plènozas Bonjour ! J'espère que ça va ! Je viens de télécharger une possible généalogie de la famille Plènozas. Dit moi ce que tu en penses. Tu vas me dire : qui est ce Gregory ? Au début je ne comprenais pas non plus mais en faite j'ai trouvé sa référence sur le wiki anglais sous le nom de Gregory Landgraab. On peut apparement trouver sa référence dans une carte chance pour le métier aventure ou quelque chose comme ça. Maintenant il faut savoir comment il s'appelle vraiment en français et surtout savoir s'il a été bien traduit :/. Sinon, il existe un autre arbre sur le wiki anglais (ils ont utilisé le modèle généalogique) mais il y a quelques incohérences pour ma part ! Notamment en ce qui concerne Mimi et Julien ainsi que Malcolm et Béa (toujours dans leurs idées que cela se passe dans le futur) alors que la bio le dit bien: c'est dans le passé ... Comme tu peux le voir pour moi Christophe serait de la même génération que Noémie, ce qui serait cohérent par rapport à ses enfants qui sont adultes (plutôt Jeune adulte mais ça n'existait pas encore) dans Les Sims pc+ console et Permis de Sortir. Ainsi pour moi Christophe serait jeune adulte dans Les Sims 3 (genre 25 ans) et sa soeur un peu plus agée (30-35 ans maximum). Ses enfants pourraient être nés mais serait encore bébé/Bambin. Comme Vladimir, ses parents l'auraient eu tardivement. Et dans les Sims, soit 25 ans plus tard, il aurait 50 ans (donc adulte !) et ses enfants dans l'âge de la vingtaine (ça correspond bien à leurs présentations !). Sa soeur serait un plus agée de 55-60 ans encore en vie, Malcolm qui avait 10-12 ans (car plus âgé que Vladimir et Sonia) dans Les Sims 3 en aurait 35-37 ans dans Les Sims 3 Console, suffisamment pour envisager un enfant ado, Adrien ! C'est une théorie mais les choses sont cohérentes ... Sinon je téléchargerai de nouveau la généalogie demain car je viens de m’apercevoir qu'il y avait quelques petits soucis. PS: Mince :/, j'ai oublié de mettre Magnus Plènozas dans l'arbre (il appartiendrait à la branche de Noémie car il est seulement présent dans Les Sims 3. Donc soit un frère de Klaus ou Tao ... Et je ne sais toujours pas où placer Malcolm Rapat-sité aka Malcolm Plènozas fondateur de la ville, comme il est énuméré dans la version console, il est donc peut être bien un ancêtre de la famille console. Je suis en train de réfléchir et je me demande si il n'y a pas 3 branches comme sur le wiki anglais, le problème, c'est que pour moi, la branche console sur Les Sims doit être proche de la famille plènozas sur Les Sims 3 car ils habitent dans le même quartier que Vladimir et Sonia à chaque fois ! Par contre, la famille dans le jeu Les Sims 2 est peut être plus éloigné pour ma part car n'habitant pas le même quartier. Bref, je vais modifier en fin d'après-midi l'arbre généalogique. A bientôt ! Julien2660 janvier 11, 2011 à 09:55 (UTC) Re ! Pour l'Amiral Plènozas, j'ai au début mis un seul amiral puis je me suis demandé si celui qui était présenté dans Les Sims était le même que celui présenté dans Les Sims 3. Pour moi, j'en suis pas convaincu surtout quand on voit la toile. Pour moi, le genre de vêtement de l'amiral présenté dans Les Sims sont présent à une époque beaucoup plus antérieure que les 60 ans de l'amiral présente dans Les Sims 3. Voilà pourquoi j'ai préféré séparé en 2. Et j'ai donc un sérieux doute par rapport à ce que dit le jeu. Après, il est vrai que si on prend des années et qu'on imagine que Sunset Valley se passe dans les années 1950, cela reviendrait à dire que à vécu à la fin du XIXème, début XXème siècle. C'est tendu mais il pourrait donc être le premier Plènozas à voir donc ... Effectivement, en faisant des calculs, l'amiral Plènozas dans Les Sims 3 serait plus un frère de Klaus ! Pour Christophe, j'ai un sérieux doute, s'il a un ancêtre qui se nomme Malcolm alors ce dernier ne peut être qu'un frère de Tao. Par contre, si il n'existe pas, alors Christophe ne peut être que le frère de Noémie. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, le fait que Christophe soit présent dans les mêmes quartiers que Sonia et Vladimir sur console, fait de lui un proche de la branche du jeu Les Sims 3. Si Magnus est adulte, et n'étant cité que dans Les Sims 3, il ne pourrait être qu'un frère de Noémie et donc de Christophe. Tout comme Gregory Landgraab (je prend volontairement son nom anglais) étant cité seulement dans Les Sims 2, il aurait un lien avec la famille Plènozas du jeu Les Sims 2. Après son lien exacte je ne sais pas, donc un intermédiaire avec l'Amiral qui est pour moi l'ancêtre commun des branches de la famille. Pour ma part, il faut tous les cités, et essayer de trouver des logiques. Même si c'est dur ! Pour les arbres généalogiques, j'avoue que ça serait mieux de les faire grâce au modèle, par contre, on représenterai un arbre pour un nom de famille et plus comme avant un arbre pour plusieurs familles. Car la page étant petite et donc limités, on aurait du mal à tout faire rentrer. Voilà aussi pourquoi j'ai mis en petit, mais cela peut être agrandit mais avec le risque que l'arbre ne soit pas complet et qu'on doit cliquer si la flèche en haut à droite (regarde sur le wiki anglais aux pages Goth et Landgraab) pour le visionner en plus grand. Il pourrait simple de façade mais il peut être parfois assez chiant à faire ! ^^ Au début j'ai pas mal galéré mais maintenant sa va. En plus on peut personnaliser les cases mais pas les traits ou du moins je ne crois pas ! Mais cela peut être possible avec des codes à rajouter. On peut l'utiliser dès maintenant ! A bientôt ! Julien2660 janvier 12, 2011 à 17:34 (UTC) Modèle Généalogie Je préfère faire comme cela comme ça on pourra créer une catégorie où on aura tout les arbres ! Certes, il y aura beaucoup de modèles, mais il y a des codes complexes et je ne préfère pas trop surcharger les pages des familles (chargement sera plus long) et la page sera bien trop long (provoquant également un délai supplémentaire d'attente notamment sur des PC lents). Exemple si un jour on fait l'arbre de la famille Monty ou autres, tu verras qu'il y aura beaucoup trop de codes ! Si tu vas voir sur Wikipedia d'où vient le modèle, chaque arbre a été crée en utilisant Modèle:. Ps: L'IP qui a modifié (du moins celui qui a modifié ta page), c'est moi mais j'ai oublié de me connecter ^^. A bientôt ! Julien2660 janvier 15, 2011 à 13:19 (UTC) Bébé à naître Ursine Oui, le bébé à naître Ursine est toujours une fille Cordialement, Vl4dimir-g0thik janvier 16, 2011 à 12:29 (UTC)Vl4dimir-g0thik janvier 16, 2011 à 13:29 (UTC) Accueil Bonjour, Je viens de traduire un blog de la communauté qui présente une fonctionnalité intéressante pour la page d'accueil : w:c:fr:User_blog:Wyz/Astuces_pour_égayer_votre_page_d'accueil. Si cela t'intéresse de remplacer l'existant par ce carrousel, j'ajouterai une capture de celui-ci au billet. —Wyz janvier 16, 2011 à 14:07 (UTC) Les Sims 3: ... ? Je voudrais savoir si tu as des échos de ce qui se passe pour nos Les Sims 3 ? Je sais qu'ils préparent Les Sims 3: Jardin de Style mais pour les disques additionnels as-tu des nouveautés ? Vl4dimir-g0thik janvier 22, 2011 à 07:42 (UTC)Vl4dimir-g0thik janvier 22, 2011 à 08:42 (UTC) Arbre Généalogique Tu peux le modifier, en effet, le lien entre robert, agnès et elle n'est pas prouvé. Mon gros soucis est qu'il s'agit de Mlle soit mademoiselle (en anglais miss). C'est pour cela que j'avais mis ce lien. Mais en effet, il y cette distance éloigné avec la famille ! Donc Agnès et Cornélia doivent donc avoir un frère ou alors il s'agit d'un frère à Simon (à mon avis). Après, il faut voir quel lien nous pourrions mettre. Autres choses à laquelle je voulais avoir un avis : je réfléchis à un truc pour la famille gothik sur ds. Il y a peut-être une autre raison pour laquelle Alexandre est présent (adulte en même temps que Malcolm et Holly) serait dû à un décalage générationnel ! Je m'explique: dans les Sims 3, on sait que la famille plènozas compte une génération de plus que les autres familles dans Les Sims 3. Or, si on décale les générations, on pourrait arriver au fait que Victor pourrait être de la même génération que Klaus, Gunther/Tao, Vladimir/Noémie et Alexandre/Malcolm. Bien entendu, il s'agit d'un paradoxe temporel, en effet, ici, je conserve les prénoms masculin de la famille. Si on suggère que la lignée soit conservé, les épouses peuvent ou ne peuvent pas être les mêmes. Voilà ce qui expliquerait en partie que ce Vladimir Gothik ou plutôt Alexandre est les cheveux roux et surtout qu'il n'est pas de soeur (dans ce monde, elle n'existerait pas car son père n'aurait jamais rencontré Sonia). Je sais que je pars dans mon délire mais je voulais t'en faire part quand même ^^. A bientôt !Julien2660 janvier 25, 2011 à 17:10 (UTC) Sorry to tallk in English but... Could you upload lifetime wishes images (of Late Night) into (English) Sims Wiki because I don't know how to do it, and post it on List of lieftime wishes (I am asking to you because you uploaded an image of O positive favorite food) Thank you! --Guilherme Guerreiro (talk here) janvier 30, 2011 à 15:25 (UTC) Could you upload it to English Sims Wiki as well? Thank you! --Guilherme Guerreiro (talk here) janvier 30, 2011 à 21:17 (UTC) Re:Blog Bonjour, Pour le carrousel c'est encore d'actualité, seulement deux wikis francophones l'utilisent à ma connaissance. Mais ce n'est pas une obligation de l'utiliser =) Pour les blogs j'ai revu les traductions il y a un mois et la catégorie « Billets de blog » me paraissait en effet plus judicieuse. J'ai vu tes deux derniers billets et j'ai remarqué qu'il n'était pas dans la même catégorie qu'avant, il y avait donc deux possibilités : * Modifier les billets existants * Remettre comme c'était avant pour ce wiki J'ai opté pour le plus simple mais il est tout à fait possible d'utiliser cette nouvelle catégorie (et je préfère car cela évite d'avoir des wikis avec des configurations différentes). Je te laisse mettre à jour les billets en conséquence et migrer les catégories. Il suffit enfin de supprimer MediaWiki:Create-blog-post-category‎ pour que les prochains billets soient créés dans la nouvelle catégorie. Il y aura aussi Blog:Billets récents à mettre à jour mais je peux le faire au besoin. —Wyz février 2, 2011 à 12:29 (UTC) Bug Je n'arrive pas à visionner les photos du Manoir des Gothik. Pourtant quand je le modifie et que je clique je les vois, mais pas sur l'article. Cordialement, --Vl4dimir-g0thik février 4, 2011 à 17:49 (UTC)Vl4dimir-g0thik février 4, 2011 à 17:49 (UTC) Re: Re: Bug Windows Internet Explorer Cordialement, --Vl4dimir-g0thik février 4, 2011 à 16:57 (UTC)Vl4dimir-g0thik février 4, 2011 à 17:57 (UTC)